Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-5$ and the product of $-6$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-2$ plus the quantity of $-3$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is the sum of $-5$ and $-6x$ $-6x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-6x - 5) = \color{orange}{-3(-6x-5)}$ What is $-2$ plus $\color{orange}{-3(-6x-5)}$ $-3(-6x-5)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-6x-5)-2$.